His Little Red Cap
by FluffDucklings
Summary: The Big Bad Wolf doesn't like to be told no. He will stop at nothing to have what's rightfully his. And Fenrir wants Remus for his own.
1. Chapter 1

**I've had a Word Document with the words 'Little Red Riding Hood - Fenrir/Remus' at the top for a few months. I know this is a very overly used concept, but I've always loved fairy tales.  
Like everything else I've ever started, this most likely won't get finished as I will loose interest half-way through, but I promise to work as hard as I can on it until then~ :3**

**I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own a copy of JK's _The Casual Vacancy._**

**_I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did while writing it!_**

* * *

Remus loved to stroll down Diagon Alley on sunny Sunday afternoons. That was the time when most Wizarding families were off in their own little cozy homes preparing dinner and spending quality time together. That was also the time when Remus could breathe and not have to worry about knocking elbows or ignore disgusted glances from the general public. Sunny Sunday afternoons were also the times that Lily accompanied him on his weekly trip to the most popular Wizarding street market in London.

"Sunday's really are a gift from the gods," Lily commented as the two ate ice cream on the patio in front of Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.

"Here, here," Remus replied mirthfully. "They really are the best day of the week."

After finishing up their treats, Lily dragged a very much protesting Remus to Twilfitt's and Tatting's so she could look at the new dress robes that were in fashion.

"Honestly Lupin, you'd think I was trying to throw my money at them."

Remus blushed as he was led around the shop. Truthfully, he did not very much like coming to these kinds of establishments, they always made his shabby and darned clothes look so much worse for wear. But then Remus would remember his mother's words and feel slightly ashamed at comparing such a thing.

Once Lily had tuckered herself out of fashion, the two picked up their orders of stationary and flitted through the various shops, greeting most of the shop keepers as they went.

The sun was just beginning to set, casting long shadows on the market, when the two decided it was time to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner? We always have a seat open for you," Lily asked. "Harry misses you, he's been asking 'where's Moo' since you last came."

Remus chuckled at his favourite baby's antics. "No, I promised my mother I would visit soon so I'd best do that. Besides, I need to check on the wards around the cottage. I got a letter from her saying she'd gotten a rather nasty hate letter and someone managed to charm a giant full moon onto the lawn."

Lily gasped. "That's awful! Remus, would you like James or Sirius to come with you? Just as a precaution?"

"I'll be fine, Lils. But, I promise I'll come over later this week or maybe the next. I'll bring my mother as she's been missing your company too. She's probably knitted a dozen outfits for Harry since Christmas."

"Alright, if you promise." Lily wrapped Remus into a tight hug and then sighed. "Honestly Remus, you worry me so much sometimes."

"I've gotta keep you on your toes. Constant vigilance!"

The two chuckled and then parted ways, Lily Apparating a few paced away and Remus heading down the other end of the Alley where he would Floo to his childhood home from Fortescue's fireplace.

Now, though Remus was joking just moments ago with his dear friend Lily about constant vigilance, he really did take Alastor Moody's mantra seriously as he should. In times such as these, Remus knew he could not afford to relax and get too comfortable in any place, especially since he was a werewolf.

So with the added perks of a lupine sense of smell and eye sight, Remus unassumingly made his way to Fortescue's.

* * *

Remus Lupin was a special case.

Truthfully, Fenrir liked to think of all his children as special, but Remus was just a tiny bit more special than all the rest.

Firstly, his name was fitting and already in use. Even if Fenrir had never given Remus his gift, then he obviously would have been teased for being named after one of the lupine founders of Rome. Not to even mention his last name. As it was, ample breeding room for werewolf jokes. And Fenrir did love a good joke.

Secondly, Fenrir liked to think of Remus as a reminder, not just to him, but for one Mr. John Lupin who had most seriously pissed him off. Now, Fenrir wasn't a grudge-holder, no sir. He was above such childishness. No, Fenrir liked to make things even in his social goings-on whenever they should turn out of his favour.

And thirdly, Remus was just utterly a fascinating person. Being the son of a prominent worker in the MOM Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Remus had been a very popular and personable toddler. And _that_ might have been a tipping point in turning that fine, young specimen into one of his own children, not just his father refusing offers.

Remus was also a special case because he had been able to get a full Hogwarts education, N.E.W.T.s and all. And that, when considering he was just a supposed lowly Dark Creature, was a very special thing indeed.

So as Fenrir watched Remus slowly and carefully make his way down Diagon Alley from the shadows of Knockturn Alley, he couldn't help but smile as he passed by unaware.

Fenrir drank in the scent of Remus. It smelt wolf-like with the tantalizing aroma of human swirling around him. A sweet tinge from the ice cream he had recently eaten was still clinging to him and Fenrir couldn't help to drool a bit. Remus smelt young, yet wise. He was still on the cusps of manhood, shedding the last remains of downy fur and growing into his paws. The crisp, pungent smell of sour paper filled his nostrils as Remus came closer. Ah, he was a reader, his Remus.

Fenrir had to hold himself as Remus passed by the mouth of Knockturn Alley. He couldn't show himself yet to his cub. No yet.

So instead, he watched as Remus entered the ice cream parlor and used the Floo.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really like how this is turning out so far. I've only written this and the first chapter/prologue so far, but I've got it all planned in my head so... =)**

**I don't own Harry Potter, that honor lies with JK Rowling, whose newest book I _still _have yet to read...**

* * *

Eloise Lupin knew she was getting old. She'd been born near the end of Grindewald's reign and had married young, having a son at eighteen. She had seen horrors to the likes of insanity and she had met wonders that others only dreamed about.

She'd married her husband, John, at eighteen after running away from her Muggle parents, who had not understood her magical prowess and had been deeply upset at finding their only daughter pregnant and without a job at such an age.

But John had been able to provide for them more than adequately and after baby Remus was born, she reconnected her ties with her parents.

They had been angry at first; terrified that their daughter had made a horrible mistake and was now trapped in an unfit marriage with a baby on her hip. But once the shock was gone, her mother and father had welcomed her back into the family with open arms wide enough for John and Remus.

Her parents loved Remus. Who couldn't, she had told them. He was a bright, bubbly baby who loved to babble on and on in his own little language.

His bright blue eyes captivated all and his smile just seemed to never end.

John's parents fell in love with him also. There was just no-one that baby could not entrance.

Happy, babbling baby Remus grew up into a similarly happy, bubbly toddler. He began speaking in sentences and telling the most outrageous stories to any who would listen. Both Eloise's and John's parents loved the waddling toddler and no-one could wait to see what kind of young man he would turn out to be.

When Remus was six he'd begged Eloise to let him go to a Muggle Primary school. He would learn as much as he could is she let him, he'd said. "I think I'll like Maths the most."

So when school started again, Remus was enrolled in the local Muggle Primary school as a First Year. The smile he had plastered on his face only got bigger throughout the year.

Come Christmas, during holiday, Remus had taken to pulling his mother and father (when he was home from the Ministry) out into the garden to tell them all the things he'd learned so far.

That Christmas was a very unhappy time.

Just before Christmas Day, two days prior, Remus started making snow angels and snowmen and snowballs to toss to his father. He also got into the nasty habit of taking his mittens off after they'd been soaked through with slushy ice and leaving them on the hedge fencing the garden and then forgetting them over night.

The day after Christmas, Remus had once again left his mittens on the hedge in the garden. After a cup of hot chocolate and wafer cookies, Remus had noticed for the first time. (Of course, Eloise had noticed the first time it had occurred.)

Remembering that day, Eloise pondered the reason Remus had gone back outside after the sun had set to get his mittens. Surely even a young boy like him didn't mind leaving his mittens in the yard for just a few hours. But then, Remus was a very courteous child and might not have wanted to ruin them for his mother.

Either way, Eloise hated them after that night.

It's what she would blame for the misfortune her baby had befallen during the night when she wondered and wondered and asked God why he chose _her_ little baby to become a… a werewolf.

John had come home early that night, having taken just Christmas Eve and Day off from work, and he and Eloise had been seated comfortably in front of the fire when Remus had gone off for what they assumed was a book or new toy to play with in his room.

But, after a few minutes of silence, the two couldn't help but feel a deep brooding feeling in the pits of their stomachs. The air around them was tense and thick and Eloise was becoming very worried.

"I-I'll check in his room," she had told John. And she had. She'd climbed the stairs quietly, almost as if she had been sneaking to catch him doing something he ought not to be doing. She had just been to open his door when she heard it.

A loud, shrill, horrified scream filled the house and sent chills down her spine, little Goosebumps popping up on her arms. She knew who it was in an instant. The foreign sound would have otherwise confused her had it not been her baby. It was her connection to Remus; her motherly ties to her baby that made her realize that it was him who was crying out.

Eloise raced down the staircase to find John shooting Stunners into the garden. Past him, she could hear Remus crying and sobbing and screaming and past him, she could hear the snarling that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

A large, burly, brown wolf was struggling to its feet. It snarled and growled and once it let out a deafening howl. Its jowls were slobbering and she could see the red tint in its drool.

John sent a nasty Stinging hex at the beast and it raced off, out of the garden and into the darkness, realizing that its meal was not to be finished.

Eloise was silent as she raced to Remus. Her sight was blurry and she could barely see, but she kneeled down next to Remus and used the far reaches of her knowledge of Healing to stop the bleeding, stop the bleeding, stop the bleeding.

A St. Mungo's Healer from the Dangerous Bites ward was Flooed over and stabilized Remus enough for transportation.

Remus recovered fully after two weeks. Physically, of course; he had trouble sleeping for months after.

John was the one who told him what had happened. Eloise stayed out in the hall and cried as she listened in. Why her baby? Why?

At first, Remus thought it was a game. He thought his parents were trying to make the attack seem less scary and tell him he would be a big doggy like that one now. He didn't understand why it had made his mother cry or his father pale so much.

But, two weeks after he was out of the hospital, Remus finally understood.

Eloise made Remus hot chocolate the morning of his first full moon. Remus could hardly move and was bedridden the whole day. He worried to her about missing so much school, but Eloise told him that the school knew he had been in an accident and to not to worry. She then read to him on and off as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

John had refitted the cellar to contain Remus during the night. He'd moved all their jam and canned goods into a closet, shrunken for convenience, before rounding off any edges and corners. He placed Cushioning charms on the whole room after reading up on contained werewolves.

Eloise had seen him in his study at night, flipping through books, pausing every now and again to rub his neck or just break down and cry into his hands.

Silencing charms and a particularly difficult scent masking charm were also placed on the cellar.

By twilight, Remus was fidgety and could barely sit still. He complained about being itchy and achy and having a horrible headache.

John was the one who took him down to the cellar the first time and every time after that.

Remus followed his father hand-in-hand down the steps, asking where all the jam had gone and wondered if there would still be some left for toast in the morning.

He scratched at his skin some more, John having to stop him as he noticed tiny trails of blood running up his arms.

John told Remus that he would have to stay down there through the night. Remus looked up at his father and asked as he scratched at his arms some more if it was part of the doggy game.

"Yes," John had said. He stopped Remus from scratching once more and told him he would have to be the only one down there, but that he would leave a warm light on.

"All night, Daddy?" John nodded. Remus frowned a little as he rubbed at the base of his neck. "I'll try."

John kissed Remus on the forehead and then left him there in the middle of the empty cellar with a warm light that floated overhead.

The next morning Eloise and John rushed down the steps and found Remus covered in horrible scratches and bite marks. His left arm and right leg were cleanly broken and he was bleeding profusely out of the mangled remains of his wrists.

Once he'd been fixed up and heavily sedated, Remus said to John in a loopy voice, "I made it, Daddy."

John smiled a teary smile and sat down next to Remus's bed. He took his hand and nodded. "You did, buddy. And you did wonderfully."

In the hall, Eloise cried again.

After being bitten, Remus quieted down considerably. He didn't laugh as much, or hardly ever, and he read more often than talked, his garden-time merriments of school-related chatter had ended.

He still attended the Muggle Primary, but now he had a false medical record that stated he needed examining every month for some ill-gotten disease that wore him out.

John's parents tip-toed around Remus for the first couple months afterwards. It was as if they were afraid their darling little grandson would suddenly fly off the handle and tear out their throats. Eloise's parents didn't understand the situation at first. Of course they understood their daughter was a witch and her husband was a wizard, but how on Earth could little Remus be a—a werewolf? But after a while and after they had noticed the sudden and deep change in Remus's attitude, they finally understood that it truly was true and it was not something to take lightly.

The following Easter, the two sets of parents had a sort of falling out. John's father made an offhand comment on what exactly he and Eloise were going to do with Remus. "Surely you won't let him live like this," he had said.

"And what exactly do you mean," Eloise's mother asked.

"I mean, Remus isn't going to be able to live a normal life. John, surely you of all people know what society thinks of people like him. He'll be shunned from society. No one will have him. The Ministry already wants to exterminate them."

From behind his plate, Remus had paled and turned a light shade of green. His grandpa was using words he hadn't yet learned, but the way he was saying them made him feel ill.

John looked like he had wanted to blow up at his father, but he kept quiet, for Remus's sake, and moved the conversation on to something more friendly after stating very blatantly, "Remus will become a wonderful young man and he will succeed in whatever it is he wishes to do."

And he had.

Remus had miraculously been accepted to Hogwarts, a place his family had adamantly told him he would never be able to go to. They hadn't said it to be mean, he knew that, they had just wanted him not to be too upset once his eleventh birthday rolled around.

Albus Dumbledore, the defeater of Grindewald and the savior of the modern Wizarding World and current Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, came to the Lupins' cozy little cottage and told Remus he had a spot open for him at his school.

All three Lupins considered the offer carefully. Anything they could think to ask they did. How? Why? Would Remus be safe? Would the other students be safe? Where would he transform? Is there anyone willing to tend to him after the full moon? Was the staff comfortable? How much like a normal student would he be allowed to be? Did he have the same privileges? What if the public found out? What if the students found out? What if the Ministry found out?

Remus went to Hogwarts and he gained four very precious friends. He studied hard and aced his O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s with perfect Os. He graduated nearly top of his class.

Eloise was so proud of her little Remus that day as she watched him walk across the stage set up on the Hogwarts lawn in his graduation robes and wizarding cap. She wished John could have seen it, but she shook her head and told herself that he was watching from the other side.

Eloise put down her latest project – a matching hat and scarf in the Gryffindor colours for baby Harry. She heard a familiar _pop!_ from the garden and she hurried to see Remus making his way inside.

"Oh, my baby!" she cried, wrapping him in a hug.

Remus hugged her back; blushing at the attention his mother bestowed him. "I've missed you too, Mum."

"Are you staying for dinner? Oh, you've not been feeding well; I can practically feel all those blasted bones!"

"Actually, I'm going to check the wards first and then could you tell me about the… you know what?"

Eloise's smile fell a little. "Right. Your wards are lovely, Remus. It's only obvious that you've been learning from Alastor. He's the best when it comes to this type of stuff you know." She heard Remus chuckle.

"Yeah, I know."

Remus updated the wards surrounding the Lupin cottage and he set to work removing the hateful full moon from their lawn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hmm... This didn't really go as I'd planned it, but I do know where it's going so it's fine for now~**

**Fenrir, for all his dastardly deeds, is very fun to write. **

* * *

"Lily wanted us to come over for dinner. I told her by next week at the latest. And I bet little Harry will be excited to have whatever it is you've made for him," Remus said over dinner.

Eloise nodded quietly. "Lily is such a dear. James is a lucky man. I would love to come over. I'll bring a pudding. Now tell me, what's been going on in the wonderful life of Remus?"

"Well, I've found a job in a Muggle bookshop. The owner is an elderly woman and she needed some help so I got it right away. I think you'd like it; it's a real homey shop with older books. It's a bit musty, but its real quiet and I bet Mrs. Thompson would love to meet you."

"That would be lovely. And how's Sirius been? I haven't heard from him in a while."

"He's still in Auror training with James. They've been sent on a practice mission that should finish up by this weekend."

The two Lupins finished dinner and moved onto cleaning up. Eloise washed up the dishes and Remus helped dry and put them away, both of them quiet in their work.

Once the work was done, they sat in the living room for tea. Eloise sat with her needlework and Remus with a book.

"Would you mind accompanying your dear old mum to Diagon Alley tomorrow afternoon, dear? I just need to pick up a few orders from the stationary shop and the Apothecary. I'll also need to pick up a few groceries."

"How about we go at three? I get off work at half past two."

"It's a date then," Eloise tittered.

At exactly 2:35 the next afternoon, Remus popped into his mother's living room via the Floo Network. Eloise was all ready with her basket and money pouch and customary hug.

"I thought we could Apparate to London and then go through the Leaky Cauldron for a bit of tea before we go shopping," Eloise said after she'd greeted her son. She fixed up his collar, giving a small smile. "Thank you for coming with me, dear. I know how much you hate going there during the week."

Remus chuckled. "It's no trouble. I don't trust anyone to leave you alone either."

The Lupins arrived in the Leaky Cauldron off Charing Cross Road and Tom, the Barman, greeted Eloise and Remus like he always did his usual customers. "Could I get youse anything, Ma'am?"

"A cup of peppermint tea for myself would be lovely. Remus?"

"Peppermint tea sounds wonderful. Thank you, Tom."

They sat at a small table in the back near the exit to Diagon Alley. The bar was alive with chatter that created a pleasant hum around them.

After tea, Remus and Eloise stepped out onto the market street. And just as soon, they were greeted with the customary glares and fearful glances.

It wasn't something new to the Lupins. The Werewolf Registry being a public thing for Wizard's safety for years. And after Remus was bit, he'd been added to the Registry. The Anti-Werewolf Advocates started appearing soon afterwards. Sometimes it was just a lengthy letter full of reasons the Lupins should 'take the little Monster out back and put it out of its misery' and sometimes it was an outright assault on John or Eloise or worst, Remus.

The people in Diagon Alley (those who were well-versed on the Registry at least) knew instantly who the Lupins were. They were the Werewolf and the Werewolf lovers.

So while Remus followed Eloise around as she did her shopping and errands, he watched warily around them for any unkindly people.

The occasional crude comment or wayward Stinging hex was thrown at them during the day, but the experience as a whole went much better than both had expected.

It was while Eloise was browsing through the fabric shop just next door to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions that everything set in motion.

Eloise was digging in a basket of knit hats, trying on some herself and forcing a few on Remus. One of the little old witches shopping walked past Remus and gasped, dropping her basket and pulling out her wand, jabbing it in Remus's back.

"Half-breed!" the woman spat. "Beast in man's flesh, preying on poor women!"

The shop was quiet and Remus was slowly moving away from the hot-tipped wand. Eloise was glaring now at the old woman.

"I'll ask you kindly to drop your wand from away from my son," she said quietly. "And not to say such derogatory names in front of either of us."

The woman hissed. "That's no son – that's a—a werewolf!"

Eloise said no more, but quickly pushed past the older woman (whom she later would vehemently deny that she wasn't a woman at all!), Remus following after her silently. The errands were finished quickly after that.

"You go ahead, Mum, go on home. I'll get the groceries in Muggle London and you can go home and rest." Eloise relented after a few minutes and handed Remus her list of foods she needed for the next few days.

* * *

Fenrir liked to haunt the grey shops of Knockturn Alley. It was nice when he found a real steal.

At the mouth of Knockturn Alley, the real weirdoes hung out. The teenaged thugs and misfits liked to act cool and pretend like they owned the lot.

The same so-called thugs and misfits scattered like cockroaches if Fenrir even just bared his teeth.

And it was during one of those children-fright-fests that Fenrir caught his whiff of _his_ child. Really, he thought, Remus and Fenrir needed to stop meeting like that.

Taking a second, deeper drink of Remus's lovely scent, Fenrir hesitated only an iota of a moment as he thought of the Dark Lord's words.

_"You will steal away Dumbledore's 'Tame Werewolf' for me, Fenrir. I know you've been pining after your 'child,' as you call them._

_"Retrieve him. Take him away from the Order and his family and we shall have a powerful bargaining tool on our hands."_

It wasn't hard to snatch Remus Lupin off the streets of Diagon Alley. He was an ordinary guy and blended well into the background, when he wanted to. And how weird is it for a shabby looking guy to pull and equally shabby looking guy into an even shabbier place?

Remus had the upper-hand with his wand and such, but as soon as Fenrir had his sharp, yellow teeth pressed into the nape of Remus's neck, just a fraction away from breaking skin, he paused in his struggling.

Fenrir was able to drag Remus down the skinny alleyway further into Knockturn Alley before smashing his head against a wall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Very sorry for the wait! :X I had a tough time figuring out how I wanted this chapter to go and wrote it a few different times and ended up mixing a few of them together and creating this! And though it's shorter than the other chapters, I hope it makes up for the time between chapters. We have new characters and a bunch of different things happening!**

**I don't own HP and I hope you enjoy reading!**

* * *

The practice mission that James and Sirius had been sent on had sounded fun in the beginning. Two partners roughing it in the woods; only their wands and a small pack of miscellaneous items with them. But, after the second day of eating nuts and huddling for warmth in their crappy make-shift tent that even warming charms could do nothing for, both young men were about ready to just call it quits. When exactly were they ever actually going to be stuck in the middle of a forest with nothing to do but wait for next Sunday?

It was their fourth day when James got a Patronus message. A doe had pranced into their camp and Lily's voice began frantically explaining Remus's sudden disappearance.

"He was supposed to be getting groceries for his mother and he never came back from London!"

The doe nervously scuffed the ground as Lily continued. "He's been missing for two days now. Mrs. Lupin is getting very worried. She's been getting more and more crap lately from anti-werewolf activists and she's beginning to think someone's done something. We need you to help us find him."

James looked over to Sirius. His black-haired friend was staring at the ground where the disappeared doe had been making grooves.

"I'll send a message to Moody. I'm sure he'll let us retake the mission or some other test. He'll understand as an Order member. I'm sure Moony's just fine, Pads."

Sirius nodded. "Yeah. He's fine. Probably just got lost. You know he's shite with directions." He gave a nervous laugh.

That's just what he needed. It was just last month that the Prewetts lost Fabian and Gideon. He couldn't lose Moony. Not now, not ever.

James set a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but Sirius felt cold inside.

* * *

As a member of the underground (but not really too far underground) Order of the Phoenix, Remus knew he had information that any of the Death Eaters would love to get their hands on. Even if most of the other members didn't really trust him, they knew he was a good carrier pigeon for meeting dates and his work with Magical Creatures and keeping them on the Light's side.

He knew that Fenrir and the other Pack Werewolves hated him and wanted him either dead or working as a double spy for them. Dumbledore had specifically explained to him how dangerous his missions would be; far more so than most of the other members'. But Remus was a resilient boy and he loved to prove himself, so he took the job immediately.

His spying on the other werewolves was kept quiet from the other members. If they'd find out, someone would start getting the wrong idea that he was feeding them information and then the seed would spread and Remus's job would be in jeopardy.

Dumbledore has also carefully told him that should he ever be captured, with the possibility of the _Cruciatus_ or the _Imperious_ Curses being used to extract information about the Light, suicide may have to be an option. A self-inflicted Killing Curse or a _Sectumsempra_ to his throat would do the trick in ensuring that no information could be leaked.

As soon as Remus had woken up with a splitting headache, he'd remembered Albus's words and searched for his wand in the dark room. He cursed himself when he couldn't find it and all attempts at wandless magic were a failure. Even the simple _Lumos_ and _Alohamora_ spells had not worked. So Remus sat in the dark room wondering just where the hell Fenrir had dragged him and when he would see him again.

He listened for footsteps, whispers, anything, but couldn't hear a peep. The room smelled musty and mouldy and dirty so any outside scent was consumed by the room's stench. Remus couldn't even feel any vibrations in the floor or the door that was most certainly charmed shut.

He would have to wait for someone to open it from the outside. And whoever it was that opened the door would be getting a good right hook from the werewolf.

* * *

The little shack that Fenrir dragged Remus to was one he liked to call home every now and again. Taking his cub's wand, he charmed the one room that was separated from the rest of the little lean-to, trapping Remus into it for the time being.

There was one other person there, a minion to the Dark Lord. Fenrir didn't like that he was there, but it couldn't be helped. Even the big bad wolf could not defy what the Dark Lord set in play. So Regulus Black sat in the dingy shack, looking around distastefully, sniffing every now and again at the smell and complete chaos of the whole place.

"I never knew Lupin was a wolf," Regulus commented. "Then again, it makes sense. My brother always loved to defy my parents."

Fenrir didn't look away from where he was watching the door, twiddling with Remus's wand. He just had to wait a bit longer before letting out his dear cub. Just a few more minutes.

Regulus looked out the window at the setting sun. "Don't forget what the Master told you, Wolf."

Fenrir growled. "Don't forget that you're working under me right now, Human." He stood up, Remus's wand gripped firmly in his hand. Regulus jumped a little and reached for his own, but Fenrir headed straight for the door concealing Remus.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed, fav'd, and especially read my little ficcy. **

**Next, I hope the little SB/RL doesn't throw anyone off this fic. I'd planned on that part from the beginning, though if your not really into it, that's fine as it doesn't play that big a part. The story is still just supposed to be a twisted Red Riding Cap.**

**I don't own HP.**

**(Also, Fluffy's B-Day is Saturday - she'd love to hear what you think of the story for her birthday. :D)**

* * *

The whole _'Sirius and Remus'_ thing started back in the Marauder's sixth year. Sirius was still an outcast from the group then. The Prank, as it was come to be known, had created a rather large rift between the supposed inseparable friends. Remus's near-execution death hit deeper than the joke was ever supposed to go.

At Christmas, when Peter had gone home to his mother and sister, and James had gone off to Hogsmeade to find "the best present for Lily, ever!" Remus and Sirius had found their selves for the first time alone together with no outside distractions.

"I've apologized to Snape, you know."

Remus paused in his reading, but did not look up.

"He was a right arse when I was doing it, but I didn't let it get to me and I apologized, heart-felt, for ever even thinking of sending him down to you." Sirius was standing in front of Remus, who was lying on his bed. He put a soft hand on the book, hoping maybe Remus would look at him. "Moony, I hate myself for doing that and I'll never forget my mistake, but please, please Moony. I can't stand to have you hate me and ignore me anymore. You're too special to lose."

Remus finally looked at Sirius. He had tears welling up in his silver eyes and his nose was red and running. "I'm not that special," Remus whispered.

"But that's the thing, Remus! You are! You've always been that special!" Sirius snatched the book up and tossed to another bed behind him. "You've been the best friend I've ever had. You were the first person I'd ever met who didn't treat me like I was just another Black, another Pureblood. Moony, you've done so much for me that I don't think you even notice. And—Moony. I think I love you, so I can't have you ignoring and hating me anymore."

* * *

"He was supposed to be picking up some groceries in Muggle London," Mrs. Lupin blubbered. She had a handkerchief clenched tightly in her hand. "We'd had a bit of trouble in Diagon Alley. I don't know why I let him go off on his own. Those activists have been getting worse too! Oh Merlin! If they've done something to my Remus I swear to God I'll hurt every single one of them."

Sirius set a comforting hand on Eloise's shoulder. He smiled sadly. "Don't worry so much, Elle. Remmy isn't some push-over. He's got the best fight in all of us."

Eloise nodded and wrapped Sirius into a hug. "I know you all must be worried as well, but I can't help but feel as if something is horribly wrong. It's a horrid feeling in my stomach. It may just be my motherly instincts, but something just feels off."

* * *

Regulus watched as Fenrir swished the wand around, cancelling the containment charms that locked Remus away. "What are you doing? The Dark Lord said you could only have him after we've gotten what we need." Regulus hissed as he did so.

Fenrir growled back to him. "I don't recall the Master saying such things. He only said to capture him. And now I've wanted to talk to this child for a long while and you will not interfere."

The door unlocked and Fenrir, with a speed unseen by Regulus before, entered and relocked it swiftly.

Remus, all brown and tawny hair and glowing amber eyes, greeted him with a right hook that Fenrir caught. The younger werewolf retaliated with his left hand and right foot, catching the elder with the latter.

Fenrir chuckled as Remus swung his fist again, catching him in the chest and knocking his breath away. "Pretty things should place nice," he said.

Remus growled deep in his chest. He caught sight of the white mask that was becoming more and more familiar by the day, hanging at the older werewolf's hip. "So you're one of Voldemort's underlings now? I thought you didn't like Humans."

"Heh. It's a sort of partnership, if you will, Child. I'll ride with the Dark Lord until I get what I want and then part ways. Now," he stepped closer, carefully, closing the gap between the two of them.

Remus's scent – it was sweet and had that beautiful aroma of trepidation – filled his nostrils. He sighed happily. That smell would never get old to him. The accompanying sight wouldn't upset him either, for that matter.

"Why don't you embrace your Father?"

Remus glared. "You are not my father. You turned me into a—You ruined an innocent child's life and I will never call you that name, much less touch you willingly."

There was that feisty nature and snappy wit. It played so well off of Remus; it should be a sin of nature. Fenrir smiled.

"Ah, but I think you've forgotten what kind of situation we're in. You're the hostage and I'm the kiddy-napper. But that's irrelevant. The Dark Lord wants to use you as a ransom, but that's only your secondary purpose. I want those pretty little lips of yours to call for your daddy."

* * *

The tracing and tracking charms all pointed to Knockturn Alley. Sirius was becoming more and more nervous as he edged near the mouth of the dark back streets of Diagon Alley. There was no sign or trace of a struggle. Remus just seemed to be walking by and then up and turned down that way, then his trail stopped as if he'd Apparated. If that was the case, they'd have no means of finding where Remus was.

Waving his wand once more to perform a tracking spell, Sirius watched as a blue mist appeared, tracing Remus's last steps.

Wait.

Sirius looked closer at the way the mist moved just before it turned back towards Knockturn Alley. Remus hadn't turned around. It looked as if he'd suddenly decided to walk backwards or maybe, possibly, someone had dragged him back.

Sirius watched the mist until it disappeared and he cast the charm again, watching some more, studying it.

Yeah. It looked like Remus tripped up a few steps after starting backwards, but then he kept his footing until the end of the trail where he seemed to fall sideways a bit, towards the wall.

"God dammit." Remus had been kidnapped.


	6. Chapter 6

**It won't be much more after this. It was never going to be a novel (I definitely never would have finished it then), but I do hope you like the story despite its shortness.**

**Thank you everyone who left a review/favorited/followed! **

**I don't own HP~**

* * *

Fenrir was now host to a new couple of scratches down the side of his face once he was done with Lupin for the time being. He looked at them in a small mirror, proudly. They'd be a reminder that he'd been able to obtain his well sought out child.

Regulus glared at him with disgust. "If you're so done," he said with distaste, "I'd like to remind you that if you kill him, we won't be able to get the information we need and the Dark Lord will be furious."

Fenrir snorted. "Now why would I want to kill my cub? Hmm?" The smirk he gave was toothy and yellow and dirty. Regulus couldn't help but shiver. "If my dear cub died, I'd have no-one to talk to."

"As long as he is able to give us the information we need," Regulus muttered.

He was still sat in the same place as earlier, before Fenrir had done… Whatever it was he'd done with Remus. It was going to be a long night.

~0~

"I'm telling you, I have no idea who would kidnap him!" Sirius shouted for the umpteenth time.

"Don't get uppity with me, boy," Moody shouted back. "I'll have your arse on the street and this case will be closed. Not many people much care for a missing werewolf anyways."

Sirius huffed and held his tongue.

"But," Moody said thoughtfully. "This _is_ John's son we're talking about. He was a great man. Hardy and loyal."

"So what are you going to do? Remus was kidnapped right off the street at Knockturn Alley. That's all we've got going for us," Sirius said impatiently.

"Has he had any other contacts lately? Anyone besides your little group?"

Sirius looked to James, expecting him to know who else Moony had been consorting with. He shook his head.

"I-I… Haven't seen him talk with anyone besides myself, James, Lily, Peter, and his mom. He's shy, you know."

"What about during his missions?" Moody glanced to Dumbledore.

"Yeah," Sirius piped up. "He never talks about them. Professor, you haven't told anyone else what he does. Who's he talking to?"

"His missions are very important. Important and dangerous, not only for him, but for the one's he loves. Remus has been recruiting other werewolves and Dark Creatures to either join the Light side or take neutrality."

"He's been… You've been sending… Why would you do that?" Sirius roared. "Remus can't do that! Those wolves will tear him apart. They haven't accepted wizards like he has!"

"Remus has been working mostly with smaller packs, but—"

"But what, Professor," Sirius snapped.

"Fenrir Greyback… He's been more active lately. He's not happy that Remus is trying to persuade the werewolves."

"Who's Greyback," James asked.

"He's…" Sirius took a shaky breath. "He's the werewolf who bit Remus. He told me the summer after graduation. He'd never known what happened until then." He looked at Dumbledore. "And you're just letting him run around with him? Do you know how much Remus loathes that monster? And now—"

"Sirius, what if… What if it was Greyback who took him?" James asked in a tiny voice.

Sirius shook his head. "No. Never. Remus wouldn't let Greyback near him."

Moody cut in. "You may not like it, Black, but it's a lead. I'll look into it and get back to you when I've learned something."

~0~

Everything hurt.

Not like the morning after a Full, but it still _hurt_.

His back ached, his arms throbbed, his head pounded.

Remus curled more on himself. He was lying on his side because his stomach and back both couldn't take it.

He muttered the _Lumos_ charm under his breath repeatedly, praying for it to work and give him some semblance of hope that he would be able to perform another charm, any charm. A severing charm.

Fenrir wouldn't get his satisfaction though. He could laugh and mock him, but Remus would not give Fenrir his satisfaction.

Taking a small, shaky breath, Remus tried to rest and hope that his friends would come for him soon.


End file.
